


home, in you.

by jinjangled



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Famous Rocky, M/M, Non-famous Sanha, essentially a reunion fic if u will, its all fluff, nurse sanha, rock band member rocky, they're very in love, this is? self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinjangled/pseuds/jinjangled
Summary: "Rocky, with eyeliner halfway down his face as he hiccuped, looked like home. Home was in the way his jacket was slipping, in the way his hand clutched at Sanha’s waist, in the way he leaned on Sanha for support. Home was there in the grateful smile he gave Sanha as his bag was taken from him, carried in Sanha’s free hand."





	home, in you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softsocky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsocky/gifts).



> so uh... this is for you [Katie](https://softsocky.tumblr.com)  
> i love you and [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401915) very much  
> please go read it, as it is set in her au  
> thank you for this idea and for letting me write tf out of it

It takes twenty-one days to form a habit. Strangely, it only took _one_ day for Sanha to form one.

The first day after Rocky’s departure, he had began to ritually check his phone. To start off with, it was to make sure he was safe, and that he was eating and sleeping well. As time passed, he began to wait for Rocky’s anecdotes, updates on what interesting things he was doing that day. They were quick texts, but Sanha loved them all the same. 

Rocky sent him pictures of the stages they were to perform on, showing him the empty field where there would be people milling about later on. Rocky’s band was overseas, touring as a supporting act for a bigger group. Sanha was so immensely _proud_ to hear that the crowd was just as receptive to them as they were the main act.

As much as he was proud, he also missed Rocky with an intensity he’d not felt before. He missed being able to see him face to face, he missed the feeling of an arm wrapped around his waist, missed going to watch Rocky’s band perform. He wanted to feel Rocky close to him, longed for the comfort of knowing he was even nearby.

Sanha was grateful that the hospital was busier at the moment, as it gave him something to focus on, rather than how much he wanted Rocky back in his arms. He’d spend long hours at the hospital, and then come home to an apartment he knew Rocky wouldn’t show up at casually. He’d started a project of his own, as the end of the lonliest month of his life came around. On the floor of his kitchen, the only empty space, laid a way-too-large sheet of poster paper. He’d invested in essential supplies, such as glitter glue, and bright textas. He’d spent a long time perfecting this poster, complete with cute drawings of the two of them surrounded by red hearts. The finishing touch was a simple sentence, in huge glitter-glue bubble writing; _‘Welcome Home, Rocky!’_

 

Come the day of Rocky’s return, Sanha was nervous. He didn’t chew his nails normally, and today felt like a good day to start. On top of that, he’d even cleaned his whole apartment just to make sure it was okay for Rocky to see, to _be_ in. It was like he was waiting for his crush to show up at the cinemas, like he was back in the shoes of his younger self. Except in this scenario, his crush didn’t even _know_ he was going to be there.

He carried his poster in one hand, looking down at his phone as he walked. He had his messages with Rocky open, watching the bubbles appear again.

 

**_Rocky_ **

_hey sweetheart don’t pick me up from the airport please_

_way too late_

_want u to get some sleep_

_i’ll catch a cab back home and we’ll catch up tomorrow xx_

**_Sanha_ **

_Okay, if you’re sure!_

_Looking forward to seeing you! xx_

 

Sanha smiled, feeling quite happy with himself. He wanted to surprise Rocky the only way he knew how, and that was to pick him up even when he’d been told not to.

He’d even dressed up a little, only because he knew that Rocky loved it when he wore pink. Loved how gentle it made Sanha look, the way that it contrasted with the dark brown of his hair. He loved the way it made Sanha look beside them, complete opposites who shared the same heart. Standing in the terminal, clutching his sign in his hands, glitter falling onto the floor, he waited with bated breath for Rocky to appear. He’d felt considerably better as soon as the plane had landed and that Rocky was safe, but it left him with nothing to do except for wait.

The first people appeared, heading straight to baggage claim. He held the sign a little higher in anticipation, wanting to embarrass his boyfriend so he could see that lovely smile.

 

There were no words he could use to describe the rush that he felt as he saw the top of Rocky’s bowed head, the black leather jacket, the black ripped jeans, the white v-neck. He watched with eyes that started to tear up as Rocky looked around finally, seeing Sanha and his huge sign. His hard expression had melted into one of resigned happiness, a huff of laughter escaping that tired smile he wore. His whole face seemed to relax, his eyebrows no longer turned downward into a smile, and the corners of his mouth lifted; having previously been turned down in a look of sadness. Sanha felt himself fall further in love as he realised that despite it hurting Rocky, telling Sanha to stay home, he’d done it anyway. He had put Sanha’s health above his own happiness, and that was something that Sanha had never expected. Rocky’s eyes tracked the motion of the sign as Sanha threw it to the side, and then dragged back up from the floor to make eye-contact with Sanha. His sadness had completely disappeared, it seemed, looking at Sanha like he’d personally hung every star in the universe, _and_ named them.

 

Sanha grinned, feet moving faster until he was running across the terminal to gather Rocky in his arms. Sanha felt fat tears roll hotly down his cheeks, Rocky’s lazy smile coming closer and closer until he was there, collapsing in Sanha’s arms. Sanha could barely hear the muffled sigh Rocky let out as they sank to the floor, one of exhaustion and relief, his arms wrapping around Sanha’s middle and leaving his bag forgotten on the floor. In Sanha’s arms, he felt Rocky start to shake, and heard his breathing turn into gasps as he cried. He sobbed into the sweater that he’d bought Sanha, telling him that he was _so happy he wore it_ and that _it looks so good on you, darling_. He was clinging onto Sanha with what was probably the last of his energy. Rocky was tired, and he was coming back down from a moment of anxiety, so Sanha only cradled him and cooed.

Sanha knew how much Rocky hated planes. He’d told him this in the early hours of a Sunday morning, voice thick and deep. He hated the way that his ears would pop, and after his friend had told him that his eardrums could burst, he’d never been the same. Rocky had watched one too many shows on television detailing plane crashes, and he’d thought much too hard about the nature of planes. There was nothing that he found relaxing, and nothing he could do to fall asleep. It hadn’t been a problem when he was on a short flight, but this was to be his first international flight. Rocky had griped to Sanha about how for the twelve hours he’d be stuck in the plane, not one second of it would be spent with his eyes closed.

Sanha was crying too, spurred on by Rocky’s own tears. Nothing else mattered around them, only that they were back together.

This was evident now, as he looked down at Rocky. His eyeliner was smudged under his eyes, where his bags would have darkened the area anyway. His cheeks were wet with tears, lips chapped, eyes rimmed red. His eyes were starting to close a little, and Sanha knew he wouldn’t be awake for much longer if they lay like this, on the floor of the airport terminal, wrapped up in each others’ arms. Where they belonged.

He hugged Rocky tighter for a moment, ducking his head down to leave a chaste kiss on Rocky’s tired lips. As he pulled away, he watched a smile form where his lips had touched.

“Let’s go home, yeah?” Sanha whispered.

 

Sanha kept an arm secure around Rocky’s back, fingertips trailing along the leather he’d missed so much. The jacket was a little askew, but that didn’t take away from its familiarity. Sanha figured he was allowed to stare, for now, and stare he did. The rips in his jeans had been so unusual and most certainly striking to Sanha for the first couple of weeks they’d known each other, but now it only made him smile fondly. He was used to the mild thigh exposure, and it was something that he merely saw as so... _Rocky._ There was something about Rocky that felt so comfortable, something about the way he looked that felt like a warm hug. Rocky, with eyeliner halfway down his face as he hiccuped, looked like home. Home was in the way his jacket was slipping, in the way his hand clutched at Sanha’s waist, in the way he leaned on Sanha for support. Home was there in the grateful smile he gave Sanha as his bag was taken from him, carried in Sanha’s free hand.

Sanha opened the passenger side door for Rocky, ushering him in and doing his seatbelt up for him. There was something about the way Rocky’s eyelids drooped, covering still-watering eyes, his shoulders sagging under the burden of exhaustion, that made Sanha want to take care of him. He’d started the car, glancing over at Rocky who had leaned an elbow on the ledge beneath the window, face pressed into the palm of his hand. He smiled, unable to contain the feeling of love bubbling up inside of him, turning his mind blank.

“Tell me ‘bout what I’ve missed.” Rocky mumbled. Sanha bit back a bigger grin, but he knew it seeped into his voice as he talked. He’d been focusing on the road as he talked, so that he could make sure Rocky would feel safe. He told Rocky about some new dramas that had been released - ones they could watch together - and about some of the difficult patients he’d experienced at work recently. He’d told him a funny story about one of his coworkers, and another one about MJ. He looked over to Rocky, who didn’t look like he could pay enough attention to process the words, who didn’t look like he had enough energy to listen, but who was trying anyway. Rocky wore the softest smile on his face, the corners of his mouth twitching up into a bigger smile every now and then. His eyes were closed, but he was still awake, fighting off sleep so that he could listen to Sanha.

Sanha laughed, a little amazed at how Rocky still cared for Sanha’s small talk after having been awake for god knows how long.

 

“I can walk to the front door myself, darling.” Rocky grumbled as Sanha helped him out of the car. Sanha wondered how much truth was in that statement, but he had no desire to find out. “I’m serious.”

“Okay.” Sanha chuckled, noticing the way that Rocky made no move to fight off Sanha’s help. He also noticed the way that Rocky tucked himself further into Sanha’s side as they walked up to Sanha’s apartment. There was something so satisfying about finally being able to take care of Rocky, instead of the other way around. It felt right to have Rocky cuddled under his arm and against his side, his hair tickling the underside of Sanha’s jaw where Rocky liked to press kisses.

He unlocked the door, letting Rocky through. Sanha busied himself by taking his shoes off and putting them on the rack, turning around to see Rocky leaning against the wall. He looked as if taking his shoes off was the most difficult task he’d been set, his eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed. He waited, letting Rocky have the satisfaction of doing that himself, before gathering Rocky in his arms bridal style. He didn’t want to make Rocky walk even more for tonight, and he was getting a little impatient on both his and Rocky’s behalf. He walked them toward the bedroom, leaving Rocky’s luggage in the hallway, prioritising Rocky’s rest over anything else.

He sets his boyfriend down on the bed before rummaging through some drawers to look for pyjamas. He turned around, two pairs in hand, and was met with the sight of Rocky crawling under the covers.

“Oh, no, not yet! You have to get changed!” Sanha cried, watching in dismay as Rocky made himself comfortable under the duvet that they had picked out together. It was a housewarming gift, as Sanha had moved into an apartment closer to the hospital a few months after they had gotten into a relationship. Rocky insisted that there be a little something that they bought together. Sanha’s heart skipped a beat when he had first heard Rocky say it, and then again every time he thought about it after. “Those jeans won’t be comfortable to sleep in. You’ll regret it in the morning.”

Sanha sighed as Rocky continued to ignore him. He took a deep breath, prepared to continue begging Rocky to just _change_ , but Rocky’s arms were now in the air and reaching toward where Sanha stood across the room. His eyes were barely open, but he was looking at Sanha with such adoration and longing, with the sleepiest pout on his perfect lips. He looked so small in that moment, nestled into Sanha’s sheets, his dark hair splayed across the pillow.

Sanha, with a resigned sigh, dropped the clothes on the floor and got into bed fully dressed.

 

Rocky had smiled so brightly, so naturally, latching onto Sanha immediately. His eyes were closed and his lips were curled up, his expression much more relaxed than it was just over an hour ago. Sanha rubbed circles into his back, the space between his shoulders, the leather jacket gone and folded at the end of the bed. He ran his hands through Rocky’s soft hair, playing with the strands.

Rocky’s head was resting on his chest, and he could feel every breath against his skin as Rocky breathed. Beneath his fingertips, he felt Rocky’s skin, his clothes, and he was so warm and _present._ He was there, and he was Sanha’s.

From the lips that Sanha had memorized, the lips that had whispered countless compliments against the skin beneath his ear, against his jaw, the lips that curved into a smirk whenever Sanha wore pink, came a quiet and blurry confession.

“I missed you so much.”

Sanha knew that the words were barely a whisper, but with Rocky, everything was always amplified, always so much more important. His stomach twisted, heart pulsing with such an intense feeling of affection. And then;

“I _love_ you, Sanha. You’re my angel.”

Sanha’s heart tripped, stumbled, his brain following suit. The words rang in the silence of his room, pressing into the places of his mind that he knew would remember the way he sounded forever. He knew that Rocky meant it. He heard the honesty in the way his hoarse voice shook, sounding as fragile as the wings of a butterfly. He heard it most in the way he sounded so _sure_ . He ran his fingernails lightly down the skin of Rocky’s back, calmly and lovingly, feeling goosebumps forming where he touched. Rocky’s breathing was slowing, evening out gradually, breaths getting heavier with every passing moment. The arm across his waist was heavy, grip weakened. He brushed the hair away from Rocky’s face, looking at the man he loved with every single fibre of his being. He looked at the man who showed him that different didn’t mean bad, showed him that different could be so _right._ Rocky, who loved him, even when he wore pink to a rock concert. Rocky, who loved him even when he cried. Rocky, the man he would never _not_ love.

Rocky, who was falling asleep on his chest.

“I love you too, Minhyuk. Get some rest.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this! 
> 
> you can find me [here](https://jinjangled.tumblr.com).


End file.
